


Haikyuu!! - Blinded by the Sun

by FloweyPowey



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Blindness, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweyPowey/pseuds/FloweyPowey
Summary: Everything is going great after the third years left. Then the threat of the first years are getting to Kageyama. He pushes himself so hard that he can no longer play volleyball or see Hinata's smile again.
Relationships: kaghina
Kudos: 6





	Haikyuu!! - Blinded by the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So as a note I have not seen the new stuff yet. This is just something I thought could happen and I just so love the Kagehina ship. It makes so much sense.

Everything was going great after the third years left. It did feel awkward, though, after they left. There is a hole where they used to be. The second years worked the hardest to fill the void by the third years. The person that is working the hardest is Ennoshita, the new captain of the team. He is trying to keep everyone still working together and being their support system. It is hard on him but he is still in contact with Daichi, so he has him to ask for advice. Everything fell into a normal kind of rhythm by the time the first years showed up. 

The vice principal didn’t hound on them so hard anymore. Everyone finds that he has a little more respect for the volleyball team. It probably has something to do with the fact that they are not ‘Fallen Crows’ anymore. The school's faith in the volleyball team was restored when they went to the finals of the Interhigh. They even have more applicants for the volleyball team this year. There are 5 in total. Some are as promising as Hinata and Kageyama were. Life is going great. 

Hinata and Kageyama were getting closer too. They didn’t fight as often anymore. Their teamwork showed exactly how close they had gotten to each other. Somehow, their quick attacks have gotten faster. They no longer have to tell eachother what the other is going to do. The two of them can act purely on instincts during a game. Kageyama has started to trust Hinata like Hinata trusts him. This has really helped them out in a game. 

Everyone on the team was suspicious at first. Then things kept happening to prove their theory right. Hinata kept leaving his jersey at Kageyama’s house. They would walk home together and practice until they could no longer move. The two of them fell in love with volleyball and with that, each other. Kageyama even started to smile and lighten up. Hinata’s sunshine was wearing off on him. It was creepy at first when he smiled but the more everyone saw it, the more it became normal. Everything was going great and fine until the first years came in and challenged the order of things; then the normalcy that they all had become accustomed to was threatened. 

There is a first year setter that is after Kageyama’s spot on the starting line up. Kageyama wasn’t going to be beat by him. Kageyama started practicing harder than before. He seemed agitated and sleep deprived. Coach Ukai started to notice. Kageyama was quick to aggression and sluggish during practice. He pulled him aside a couple days before their practice match with Nekoma High. Hinata couldn’t make out what was being said but Kageyama seemed even more agitated. Then Ukai said something calmly and Kageyama pales. Kageyama looks down and just nods his head. He doesn’t say another thing before going and sitting down off to the side.  
Hinata keeps giving him worrying glances throughout the day. Kageyama hates that look the most. He didn’t want to upset Hinata with his crazy notions. He just wants to work hard and toss to Hinata. He didn’t want things to change. He wanted things to go on the way they were. Kageyama didn’t want to worry him but he also wanted to stay the Karasuno crazy quick duo. When Coach Ukai said, no threatened, he would take Kageyama out of the lineup if he didn’t start taking a rest and getting some sleep, that was the last straw for Kageyama.

Everything he did was for the looks that he would get from other players. He liked the look that runs across people’s faces the first time they see the quick. He also enjoyed the looks from those they have fought before. They thought that their quick was almost unstoppable. The moment that they almost lost hope when it got faster but fighting on until the end. So to continue working with Hinata, he would start to take better care to not be noticeably tired or exhausted. He would get just a little more sleep. He would drink coffee before he came to school. He started to try and be perceived like he used to be. He never stopped working so hard. There was too much at stake to slack off now. 

Then the fateful day of the Nekoma High match is here. It is early Saturday morning when they board the buses to take them to Nekoma high in Tokyo. Kageyama finally lets himself rest just a little. His body feels weak and he needs all his strength for this match. Everything he was working for had to be to prove that he deserves to be in the starting line up. Kageyama didn’t actually sleep on the way there. He ends up tossing the ball up to himself; imagining like he is setting for Hinata. 

Hinata was passed out beside him. A little drool was coming out of his mouth and he was talking nonsense in his sleep again. Kageyama didn’t want to upset him anymore than he already has. Coach Ukai stops at their seats and says, “I know you are trying to stay on the starting line up but this isn’t the way to do it. I will let you play in this practice game but after, you are going to have to take care of yourself too. Sleep is very important. I’ve also noticed that you have lost weight. That isn’t good. You aren’t eating, are you?” 

Kageyama blanches as he realizes that he is being read like a book. Ukai knew that he was only putting on a show. Silently, Kageyama cursed at his weakness. Before he could formulate a response, Ukai tosses a snack bar into Kageyama’s lap before walking on. Ukai mumbles under his breath, walking on, “Damn kids these days. Don’t they know how much people rely on them?” 

Kageyama looks down at Hinata as he grabs his arm and cradles it. Kageyama is selfish. He didn’t consider how his actions would affect the team or Hinata. Hinata is worried about him and he just blew him off trying to say that this was for him as well. After this, he is going to take a much needed rest and try to talk it over with Hinata. He wanted to apologize for everything he put Hinata through. He quietly opens the wrapper on the snack bar. Hinata sturs slightly from the noise but doesn’t fully wake up. As he eats the snack bar, Kageyama tries to think of ways to apologize.

They get to Nekoma just as the sun starts to peak over the horizon. Hinata has finally woken up and Kageyama can’t help but smile. Hinata’s hair looks like he hasn’t brushed it in a week. Kageyama reaches over to trousel his hair, fixing it. Hinta looks up at him with a “thanks”. They file off the bus, waiting so that they can walk in together. Hinata’s energy has returned. He keeps jumping up and down, asking Kageyama how much he thinks Kenma has changed. 

The real answer is not at all. Kenma was still as shy as ever. The only difference is that he had gotten better at serving. Kenma said to Hinata that he wouldn’t be left behind. He held up his end of the bargen. With Nekoma’s third-years gone two, their team had shifted slightly to accommodate Lev's rise to power. He is their powerhouse that has the skill to back it up now too. He is going to be a force to be reckoned with in the coming match. 

Coach Ukai claps his hands for attention, “Alright everyone, go through your warmups and stretches.”

Everyone responds with a resounding “Yes sir” before going into their warmups. Kageyama notices that it was taking more out of him to serve during the warmups. He is already tired. He regretting not taking a nap on the ride here. This is going to be a hard fight. They always had to go all out to even get close to beating Nekoma. He would have to make due. He started to drink a gatorade that had some caffeine and vitamins to give him a boost. Ukai looks skeptically at him. He closes the lid of it and tosses it to Ukai. 

Ukai looks it over. He raises his eyebrows, “Now this is surprising. You are taking better care of your body than I thought. I don’t necessarily like the caffeine part of it but the vitamins are a good combination.” And tosses the bottle back to Kageyama. He just nods at Ukai and goes back to the warm up. 

Hinata seems more excited than he usually does but he also seemed reserved. He is fidgeting and keeps looking over at Kageyama. Hinata wants to say something but doesn’t know how to start it. Kageyama walks over to him, sensing Hinata’s tension, “What is it?”

Hinata flinches at the sound of Kageyama’s voice, “I.. I just… wanted to ask if you are going to be alright? You have seemed... not yourself lately.”

Kageyama should have known that he couldn’t hide things from Hinata. He sighs, “Yeah? Do you think Coach Ukai would have me in the game if I wasn’t? Don’t worry. I’m going to be fine.”

“You know that you don’t have to put on a brave face with me. I don’t want you to lie to me. We are far past that point. I trust you and you trust me. Isn’t that enough for you?” Hinata says while looking right through Kageyama. 

How he hates that look. It seems like Hinata can see right through the facade that he puts up. He just wants to do his thing and go home and sleep. He turns to face Hinata fully, “I want to always be able to give you a toss and play in matches. I want to stay on the court and fight with you. I don’t want to be the one on the side lines. I don’t want to watch. I want to participate and be able to do something about it. I feel frustrated when I see something from the sidelines and can’t fix it. I just want to play volleyball with you.” 

Hinata’s eyes light up and has tears on the edges. He is so happy that Kageyama finally opens up to him. Everything he wanted to hear and more. Nothing was better than someone he loves opening up to him and trusting him. He never had a problem with that. Unless they did something horrible to him, Hinata could always find a way to trust them. He smiles at Kageyama, blinding him with the joy oozing from him. 

Before Kageyama can respond to the joy, a whistle is blown and they line up. Kageyama is already dreading this match. His palms are sweaty and he is still tired. Now he understands what Ukai meant. He did not need to be playing but he was going to anyway. 

At the start of the set, everything seems to be going okay. They are staying neck and neck with Nekoma. It is becoming increasingly harder and harder to concentrate. Things were going downhill fast. In the second half of the first set, Kageyama missed his throw in the second half to Tsukishima but he recovered it easily. Tsukishima walks over to Kageyama with a menacing grin, “You slipping there, o great king?”

That was meant to be a concerned way of picking him up; it feels like a blow to the stomach. He really is slipping. He is so tired that he can’t even serve correctly. What is he doing? The intense training he was trying to put himself through was making him worse. He was so exhausted he couldn’t make judgement calls. His reaction time is shit and he knows it. There is no way of hiding that from his teammates. He bit his lower lip as Ennoshita came jogging over to him, “You okay? You never mess up a serve like that when we just started.”

“Yeah, just got something on my mind.” Kageyama says gruffly. He shakes his head like he is trying to clear it. It is all just an act though. He just didn’t want to let everyone down. Everything is riding on him. He keeps it all on his shoulders as the match goes on. He has fallen back into his old ways; doing everything himself and letting no one in. This weight on his shoulders would be what crushes him in the end. 

The second set is almost over before Kageyama really feels like he can’t make it. He is exhausted and his vision is becoming blurry. His consciousness is trying to pull him into sleep. His body is done. If they get one more point, he can be done. It can all be over. They have one up on Nekoma and are at match point. He is going to have Hinata hit the last one. He tosses it but it didn’t do what he wanted. It stopped much shorter than he wanted it to. 

He curses as he watches Hinata in midair sling his foot out and catch the ball. It goes over the net and Nekoma receives it on the other side. The ball is returned before he knows it is coming. The blockers get in a touch on the ball. It was heading out of bounds and he is the only one close enough to make it. He wants to get it. He is trying to get it. The only problem is, his feet don’t move. Instead, his world begins to swim and goes black. His world collapses.  
Hinata watched on as he was still in mid jump. He can’t get to him. He just watches as Kageyama’s legs crumple underneath him. He falls to the floor, hard. His face hits the floor before his body. Hinata’s heart jumps into his throat at the sickening crack that resounds in the gym. The gym isn’t silent but Hinata can’t hear anything but the curse that leaves Kageyama’s lips before the collapse and the sound of his head hitting the floor. Hinata doesn’t know what to do. 

When Hinata manages to finally get his feet on the ground, he rushes over as quickly as his legs will carry him. He places Kageyama’s head on his legs to prop his head up. Tears are in his eyes and the worry is almost blinding. Everyone sees how he cradles Kageyama’s bleeding head with tenderness and care. Their theory is confirmed in the worst way possible. 

Mr. Takeda brings over a med kit to try and do what he can while Couch Ukai calls for an ambulance. They know that Kageyama is going to have a concussion at the very least. Takeda hands a clean towel to Hinata, “Can you place this on his forehead to help with the bleeding?”

All Hinata can do is nod. He wipes some of the tears from his eyes as he presses the towel to Kageyama’s forehead. All that is running through Hinata’s mind is, ‘Why did you have to do this to yourself? Why couldn’t you have just let me help you? Why did you not consider how I felt?’ Hinata broke down even more when Kageyama started to move. Tears are streaming down his face and his voice is raw as it bounces off the walls of the now silent gym.

As Kageyama slips back into consciousness, he can hear Hinata; over and over again, saying what an idiot he is. Then he feels something wet fall on his face. Hinata is crying. He made Hinata cry with his drive to not be out done by anyone. His drive to be perfect. His drive to be the best. He has forgotten along the way that Hinata is something he wants too. He put Hinata’s and his own feelings aside in order to reach what? What good would have come from this?

Kageyama reaches up a shaky hand to where he thinks Hinata’s face is above him. He finds Hinata’s tear soaked cheek easily. Kageyama’s long fingers interlace into Hinata’s hair. Kageyama opens his eyes to find darkness. Everything is black and he can’t see Hinata above him. Kageyama sighs, “I’m sorry, Hinata. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just worried that I would be left behind. It looks like now I will pay the ultimate price for my stupidity.”

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s hand and pulls it away from his face, “What do you mean the ultimate price?”

“I can’t see.” Kageyama says softly so only Hinata and Mr.Takeda can hear. Hinata’s grip on Kageyama’s hand tightens and his tears flow again. 

Through coughs and tears, Hinata manages to get out, “So you gave up everything for what? I thought the most important thing to you was seeing me hit your tosses. Seeing my smile. Is that still the case? Or were you lying to me like you have been this past month?”

Kageyama doesn’t have anything to say. He knows he messed up big time. Everything he has been working for up to this point was lost if he couldn’t see. Nothing mattered. Volleyball and Hinata are everything. How could he have been so stupid?


End file.
